vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle K. Davis
Summary Michelle K. Davis (ミッシェル・K・デイヴス, Missheru K Deivusu) is an American girl and the only daughter of Donatello K. Davis, the captain of the BUGS2, and a healthy woman. Like Akari Hizamaru she did not have many friends. She is also one of the few people who were Post-Surgery born. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-A Name: Michelle K. Davis Origin: Terra Formars Gender: Female Age: 25 Classification: Astronaut, Bullet Ant, Blast Ant, M.A.R.S. Rank 5 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Regeneration (Low), Enhanced Senses, Explosion Manipulation (via Blast Ant base), Breath Attack, Limited Power Mimicry (via Chimera Blood Operation), Skilled Martial Artist Attack Potency: Wall level (Able to seriously injure a Terraformar while untransformed) | Likely Small Building level (Able to easily tear Terraformars apart, stronger than Akari Hizamaru) Speed: Peak Human with Subsonic reactions (Able to briefly fight a Terraformar untransformed) | At least Subsonic (Capable of fighting Terraformars evenly) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Likely Class 10 (Able to lift and throw a bus-sized vehicle one-handed) Striking Strength: Wall Class | Small Building Class Durability: Wall level (Survived a gas explosion and building collapse that killed several other people) | Small Building level (Takes multiple blows from a Bullet Ant-type Terraformar) Stamina: High; able to fight protracted battles against Terraformars, persevere through extreme pain and recover from injuries quickly due to the Metamorphosis drug. Range: Extended melee range with explosive chemicals Standard Equipment: Michael's Hammer (Anti-Terraformer Explosive Simple Acceleration Device), Metamorphosis Drugs Intelligence: High; qualified astronaut, former member of the air force, and highly skilled fighter that uses a wrestling-based fighting style. Weaknesses: Michelle requires the Metamorphosis drugs in order to full transform and her transformation has a time limit of effective use. Notable Techniques: Bullet Ant Base: Michelle inherited the Bullet Ant base of her father, Donatello K. Davis. *'Enhanced Strength': Michaelle gains significant strength from her transformation; able to easily kill Terraformars with simple punches and kicks. She can break out of oversized handcuffs with ease by transforming and her ability reinforces her body from the explosive recoil of her primary weapon; Michael's Hammer. Blast Ant Base: After receiving the M.O. operation when she joined the Annex 1 mission, Michelle gained the abilities of the Blast Ant. *'Explosive Chemical Secretion': In her transformed state, Michelle can secrete an explosive chemical from her hands which she can inject into her opponent with her attacks. This leads to the enemy exploding from the inside a few moments after she has hit them. *'Explosive Chemical Exhalation': In her transformed state, Michelle can exhale an explosive gas which explodes after entering her opponents body. She often uses this as a close-range surprise attack after getting close to an opponent or for a longer ranged explosive attack by focusing the chemical through her hands. Chimera Blood Operation: Michelle underwent an improved version of the M.O. operation back on Earth after the Annex 1 mission. The C.B. operation allows her to temporarily mimic the base abilities of another individual after either injecting their blood or digesting it. The former method lasts for approximatley four minutes while the latter can last about ten seconds. Key: Base State | Metamorphosis (Bullet Ant & Blast Ant) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Terraformars Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 9